Nuclear Fury
by Reader101w
Summary: What will happen when the ante is raised and Kim Possible is unwillingly swept up in a plot that goes beyond the usual super villain plan?
1. Chapter 1

What will happen when the ante is raised and Kim Possible is unwillingly swept up in a plot that goes beyond the usual super villain plan?

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Slipgate _for beta-reading this chapter

* * *

**Nuclear fury**

_**Somewhere in the Zagros Mountains**_

In a small camp, a group of just over two dozen elite soldiers awaited the return of their general. Even though he had left the army years ago, the fifty-two year old Russian would always be their general.

Antonivich, the second in command of the small band, and proud to share his name with the general, looked at the dirt road that crisscrossed through the mountain range and at the army truck that drove on it, heading toward the camp.

"Sir," Antonivich said in his mother tongue and nodded politely as the general stepped out. Sergey Antonivich Maslov, formerly one of the Soviets' most dangerous generals, had never required military doctrine from his underlings and never stood on his stripes to get something done. This was one of the reasons his soldiers had adored him, and the reason why his elite had followed him when he had left the army shortly after the Cold War ended.

Even past fifty, Sergey was someone to consider; his famed hawk-like vision was still unimpaired and he took good care to keep well in shape. Most of his soldiers, no weaklings themselves, would have a hard time taking him down.

"Antoni, son." Childless himself, Sergey had more or less adopted the younger man as his son shortly after Antonivich had arrived as a new soldier under Sergey's wing. "Did anything happen while I was away?"

Antonivich nodded and walked alongside the general as they headed to the command tent while several other soldiers began unloading the various heavy weapons from the bed of the truck. "Yes, the man you expected has called. He will arrive here at sunset."

Sergey smirked. "Good. His sources will help us greatly."

Antonivich looked curiously at the man he considered his father more than his biological father. "Will you explain to us what our plan is?"

Sergey smiled vaguely and nodded. "Yes, but after I have talked with Mahmoud. Once we know we have what we need, we will begin our own plan."

The soldier knew his general would not indulge further; Sergey based his plans on certainty and refrained from spouting ideas he could not make true.

"Welcome to my camp," Sergey said as he inclined his head at his visitor.

"Welcome to my land." the stately man, in his early sixties and sporting a long, grey beard, replied. He looked at the Russian general with dark brown eyes.

Both men had spoken in English. Sergey didn't speak Arabic and even though Mahmoud could understand Russian, his accent was so thick that the general could not understand him well.

Having an impatient nature, and not inclined on working through long traditional conversations, Sergey got straight to the point. "Why do you need our help?"

Mahmoud smiled, knowing all about the temper of the man before him. "You and your group of soldiers are unrivaled experts on concealed mobile platforms for launching missiles."

Sergey shrugged. "That is true, although I doubt our expertise is in high demand anymore. Nuclear submarines took over that task years ago."

"Yes, but those missiles are too slow for the target we intend to hit."

"And what target is it that you are aiming for?"

"The new president."

Sergey smirked. "Airplanes are no longer enough?" As a soldier, he despised acts of terrorism against civilians. Being a pragmatic person, however, he could not deny their usefulness in some situations.

Mahmoud scowled, but did not reply to the comment. "Without their head of state, the so-called free country will be paralyzed with fear."

Sergey could not deny that was a likely outcome, at least temporarily, until the revenge came. "What is your problem? I don't think someone like you would have great difficulty obtaining a nuke."

"You'd be surprised." Mahmoud retorted dryly. "However, the USA military has developed a new laser-based defense system, capable of destroying a single, maybe even several, simultaneously launched missiles."

Sergey frowned. "I did not know that system actually worked."

Mahmoud allowed himself a small grin. "The general acceptance that the laser defense system was an utter failure is one of the greatest achievements the USA homeland defense has accomplished."

Sergey nodded. "No one would try to circumvent a failed system… clever. So what is it you want of us?"

"I need a mobile platform that can be concealed, and a rocket," Mahmoud said, "I will produce the warhead."

Sergey nodded thoughtfully. "The platform will not be an issue, the rocket will take some time. We need to acquire the right persons for that. Do you have a construction location?"

"Yes, North Korea. The Marshal of the Korean People's Army, Kim Chol-Sung, will provide us with a base."

Sergey frowned, but did not comment. "Very well, we will use the previous contacts once we are ready to get things started."

* * *

"What did he want?" Antonivich asked after Mahmoud had left and he, Sergey and the two lieutenants of Sergey's small army gathered to talk their own plans through.

"He wants to shoot a nuke at Washington," Sergey said. "Not a bad plan, but not what we want."

"What do we want?" one of the lieutenants, Ivanov, asked.

"The hidden depot of secret Cold War weapons, and some captured Nazi works," Sergey replied. "I know of the location, but you would need a nuclear missile to get in."

Antonivich grinned. "And look what fate brought us."

"Yes… but I wonder what Chol-Sung will want with the missile." Sergey briefly explained the role of the Marshal of the Korean Army in the plot. "His help will not be free."

"He will probably try to destroy South Korea," Lev, the other lieutenant, said.

"That's not a problem as long as we can control the rocket," Antonivich pointed out. "Who do we ask to help build the rocket though?"

"An American anarchist," Sergey said, "Edward Lipsky is a genius on rapid transports and not shy of wreaking havoc. Last year he managed to build a rocket-powered vehicle capable of surpassing the speed of any missile currently in existence. Antonivich and I will go to the USA and invite him over. The rest of you will go back to Russia and obtain project Winter Fir from Camp Grizzly Bear. You will bring it to North Korea in the ship that will be waiting in the camp. Wait for instructions in the international waters."

* * *

Jack Hall paced anxiously through the meeting room. The head of the CIA was not known to sit still and relax, but even for him this was extraordinary.

His counterpart Solomon Leman, of the Israeli Mossad sat on his chair, observing the restless man. "Why don't you sit down? You make me nervous with that pacing around. And you know it will take some time before the others arrive."

Dr. Elizabeth Director, head of Global Justice and current hostess of the special meeting of agencies around the world regarding antiterrorist actions, sighed and moved between the two men before they would start another of their infamous verbal wars. "Gentlemen, please. I know some people have been delayed, and that we cannot start this meeting without them. However, if you wish, I can already provide you with the data we have gathered thus far."

That settled both men, and by the time they were halfway through the report, the others arrived.

Hugh Kensington, the commander of terrorist affairs, Katelyn Noble from the UK agency, and Istvan Deva from the Russian army arrived together. A short while later, Kevin Gold from Homeland Security arrived as well, making the group complete.

"Welcome everyone," Dr. Director greeted the assembly as she distributed the rest of the reports. Everyone had already been briefed by their own agency, but comparative notes were always appreciated. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"We have to," General Kensington said, "if what our field agent saw was correct, then we have a serious threat to humanity on our hands."

"The pictures seem clear enough," Katelyn observed, "to me, it's clear that general Maslov is back, and teamed up with Mahmoud Khomeini."

Dr. Director opened her own folder to the photos that had been taken by one of the Middle East agents. The first picture showed an older man with a long, grey beard. While his eyes were not clearly visible, other pictures that had been taken in the previous years showed they were brown. "Mahmoud Ali Khomeini," she read to herself, "Ex-Revolutionary Guardsman, with a degree in nuclear science. Possible family relations with the Iran leadership. Religion: Islam, is believed to be an Imam. However, this is never confirmed."

Then followed a list of actions in which Khomeini had partaken or was thought to have partaken in.

Meanwhile, Istvan Deva was paying more attention to his countryman, Sergey Antonivich Maslov; one of the most dangerous generals of the Cold War and thought to have connections with forces that wanted to return Russia to its old state. The general was also supposed to have knowledge of one of the extremely secretive weapons depots that remained after the Cold War. The Russian government had no idea where these depots were and tended to shrug the idea off as a conspiracy theory. Deva knew better; he had been inside one of the depots and from their documentation he knew there were more. And the things he had seen in the one depot made him worry greatly about the contents of the rest.

"But what is their goal?" Jack Hall asked. "Where will they strike?"

Soon a heated discussion developed in which everyone claimed that they were at greatest risk, so their ideas to prevent it should be followed.

"Gentlemen," Dr. Director finally cut in, "we do not yet know what their intention is, and wild speculations only do harm…" she was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door.

Curiously – she had made it clear that the meeting should not be disturbed – she opened the door and an agent whispered something in her ear and handed her another document.

After closing the door, she turned back at the assembly with a slight smile. "We may just have booked some progress."

Waiting a moment before she had everyone's attention, Dr. Director continued. "I just received word that Antonivich Pator, who is considered to be General Maslov's second in command, was spotted booking a flight to New Jersey."

"Is he already placed under arrest?" Hall asked. "And did we already catch Maslov?"

"No on both," Dr. Director said, "Pator is only considered Maslov's second in command, and he has never been accused of any crime in his life, nor is there evidence of such."

"When he still served, he was very close to Maslov," Istvan Deva explained, "We even believe Maslov considered him his son. They resigned at the same time."

"We can still put him under arrest," Kensington suggested.

"Maslov is a master of disguise," Deva countered, "and if we capture Pator, he knows we're after him. Worse, you can be sure to be accused of capturing innocent Russian civilians because of your remaining Cold War paranoia."

Kensington had no reply to that; it was true that he was considered paranoid on some occasions, his track record on being right notwithstanding.

"We'll keep an eye out for Maslov," Dr. Director said, "and we'll follow Pator. Although I do wonder what business either of them would have in New Jersey."

* * *

"Edward Lipsky?"

"I prefer Motor Ed, seriously." The big man frowned. "Who asks?"

"I do," the other man simply said, his aide remained silent. "We, me and my men, require your service."

Motor Ed looked at them dubiously, but then shrugged. "Come on in."

* * *

"Do you think Maslov and Khomeini will cause a lot of trouble?" Will Du asked after the meeting had finished and all the members had left to their respective agencies.

"Their combination is a dangerous one," Dr. Director replied, "and given General Maslov's specialization we may have to prepare for long-range missiles."

"We do have a good defense system against that," Will mentioned when another agent walked in on them.

"We think we know what Maslov did in New Jersey," the agent said, "Within hours of Maslov and his associate arriving, we got a report that Edward Lipsky is on the move."

"That is a problem, especially if they manage to strike a collaboration." Dr. Director thought for a moment. "Have Motor Ed shadowed, he is probably less acquainted with disguises than General Maslov. Maybe he can lead us to Maslov and Khomeini."

After the agent had left, Dr. Director turned to agent Du. "Under no circumstance do I want Kim Possible to get wind of this. This is not her league. Give her anything to keep Team Possible from interfering; give them missions, let them know we have Motor Ed in our scope as long as you don't mention what he may be up to. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear." Will Du nodded; he knew when his boss was worrying and this was one of those times. Rivalry had to be postponed until this problem was dealt with.

* * *

"I don't get it," Kim said, her irritation showing clearly. "First, Wade tells us that Motor Ed is on the move and an instant later we get the same message from GJ, telling us they've got it covered…"

"Something we all have our doubts about," Ron quipped.

Kim continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "…And now they saddle us up with any mundane criminal they can find. What's up with that?"

Kim's mother frowned. "But that's not a problem, right? I mean, with college it's only a good thing that the missions are few and easy?"

Kim and Ron were visiting their parents, as was their bi-weekly custom ever since they started college. They had visited Ron's parents earlier that day, reveling in how Hanna had grown over the past year. But now Kim couldn't contain her irritation with Global Justice anymore and felt the need to vent.

"You think they're up to something," Jim, one of Kim's brothers, suggested.

Kim nodded, glad her brothers understood. "Yes, and experience tells me that whatever it is, us not knowing will inevitably lead to trouble heading our way."

Tim laughed. "You really know GJ too well. If you want, we can help Wade check out what is going on."

Kim smiled. "Thanks, but I think I will let them go on a little bit like this; I don't want to cause more chaos to come their way. We'll just have to be more on guard."

Jim and Tim stood up to head to their room. "The offer still stands, just let us know."

Kim looked as her brothers walked upstairs. Even at fourteen, they were already almost as tall as she was – not that that said much – and showed no sign of stopping their growth. At least they had grown past their 'pranking their big sister' days.

"So, how is college life?" Mrs. Dr. Possible then asked, changing the subject.

Kim turned back with a huge smile. "Really good. In fact, my counselor said that if I keep this up, I can finish my bachelor's degree this year and start with my master's degree already, so it will at least shave a year off college."

"That's great honey." Kim's mother's voice was filled with pride. "James will be so proud… you are still going to do the master's in biochemistry, right?"

Kim grinned. "Yes, I will. But I might just use the bonus year to work out my minor in diplomacy and turn that into a master's as well."

Ron sighed. "So far for the easy time now that we get fewer missions."

Kim gave her boyfriend a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry, I won't neglect you."

Ron's smile had already returned. "But I still don't see how you could possibly combine biochemistry and diplomacy into a useful combination."

Kim pondered that for a moment, but then she shrugged. "Anything is possible for a Possible."

"How about you Ron," Mrs. Dr. Possible then asked. "How are you doing in college?"

"The courses are coming along nicely," Ron said, "but me and a couple of buddies from my class are considering quitting after obtaining our bachelor's degree and starting our own business. I have been talking with dad about it and he thinks it's a great idea. And with some of the leftover money from the Naco royalties we might even be able to get a loan big enough to provide us our own restaurant."

Kim smiled proudly. "My man is setting up his own business."

"That's great," Mrs. Dr. Possible said. "Just keep in mind that the business world can be brutal."

Ron nodded. "I know, mission work will seem mundane compared to this."

"Hey!" Kim said in fake irritation. "We do some pretty dangerous stuff."

Ron smiled and conceded. "I know KP, but I'd rather face villains than lawyers."

* * *

_**Camp Grizzly Bear**_

The small band of soldiers drove into the camp and noticed their arrival had already been announced.

The camp commander walked up to the lead car. "Ivanov! The general said you were picking up one of our older projects?"

"Yes," Ivanov answered in the same dialect, seeing as he and the commander came from the same city and had served together for a while. "We came to collect project Winter Fir and the ship that was assigned for it."

The camp commander chuckled. "Then I hope you don't fear the underwater, because the only two ships we have here are diesel submarines."

Ivanov frowned, but then he shrugged. "As long as the project fits inside."

"That it does, my friend. We modified the submarine so that the top of the front bow can open. Although this does mean there is little room for other things aboard."

"That is no problem, we need to be stealthy anyway, we were not planning on taking a lot with us or starting a fight… for now."

The commander laughed. "Good luck with what you are doing. The general will know what's best."

* * *

"You want me to rebuild a rocket to make it super-fast? That is awesome, seriously."

Sergey smiled slightly at the memory of the easy victory of convincing Motor Ed to cooperate. He and Antonivich were on the way to North Korea in a private jet that was stated to be for entirely different business. Motor Ed would arrive by other means within a few days.

The general was certain that his new associate would be shadowed, but he had no doubt that once they arrived in North Korea, Chol-Sung would make sure that no one could follow them.

It didn't matter to Sergey that people would think of North Korea as their possible hiding place; it was only a matter of time before Chol-Sung's association would become apparent anyway. And as far as Sergey understood, the operation mainly involved putting together already invented and built parts, so the timeframe would not be that large.

Things were looking good for the general, and it wouldn't be long before he got into the weapons depot.

"Marshal Chol-Sung, it is a great pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine."

The stiffness in their posture and their cold eyes belied the apparent politeness between Chol-Sung and Mahmoud. But they were headed for a common goal, so open hostilities were not a good start.

"I have a base prepared in a mountain range," Chol-Sung said, "it will be the perfect place to achieve our goal."

"Indeed it will," Mahmoud agreed, even though he suspected Chol-Sung might have a different goal in mind.

"When will general Maslov arrive?" Chol-Sung inquired.

"Within three days. The associate he has acquired will arrive shortly after. We should be able to start in a week."

"Then I will make sure my men are ready."

* * *

"This is just pathetic," Kim growled as she faced the twenty-odd henchmen. Although, henchmen may not have been the right word for the scrawny looking men that stood in front of her. "Where did you get these anyway?"

Frugal Lucre laughed, oblivious to the remark. "I hired them one week for free using a HenchCo coupon. I know they're just starting their training, but their numbers should be overwhelming enough."

Kim just shook her head; twenty fully trained henchmen wouldn't be able to stop her, not to speak of this batch of wannabes.

"I got it KP!" Ron shouted, holding up a small device he had taken while Frugal and his group of men – Kim couldn't even get herself to call them henchmen – had been focused on the redhead. "What is it anyway?"

"Mr. Smarty's electronic agenda," Kim said, "apparently it has everything on it regarding his personal and business data, codes and locations of valuables. Be careful with it, it is pretty much priceless."

Ron almost dropped the device in shock, causing Kim to veer over to prevent it from falling and breaking.

Even though Ron managed to catch the agenda before it hit the ground, Lucre's 'muscle' saw their chance to attack Kim while she was distracted.

Not even paying real attention to her attackers, Kim set out with a flurry of kicks and punches that sent Lucre's men flying. Instead, she looked at Ron with a scolding glare. "Would you be careful with that?"

"Sorry KP," Ron said in apology, "I didn't mean to drop it."

Kim smiled, much to Frugal Lucre's frustration seeing as his men hadn't even been able to lay a hand on her. "It's okay. I'm just a bit frustrated with these rookie jobs GJ keeps handing us."

"I am a real super villain," the villain loudly exclaimed, "I'm just a lot better with the money and I don't cost as much. What other villain would be willing to return the device for a mere million dollars?"

"He got you there," Ron remarked.

Kim nodded as she decked her last opponent. "Yeah, but he still stole that thing, and has threatened to use it to unveil all Mr. Smarty's secrets."

Ron suddenly looked with renewed interest at the device. "His secrets, like how he got so rich?"

"Hard work and dedication," Kim replied with a grin. "That's no secret, it's in his book."

"You read his book?" Frugal and Ron said at the same time.

Kim couldn't help herself. "Jinx, you both owe me a soda. But no, I just heard Ron say it so often… not that he took it to heart for a long time."

"Harsh KP," Ron muttered, although he knew the truth of her words; he had never shown Smarty-like ambition when it came to getting rich, not that that stopped him from being a multi-millionaire for a brief period of time.

Kim flashed her boyfriend a smile. "Hey, you're doing good now, starting up your own business."

"That jinx thing… that could save you loads on drinks," Lucre pondered as Kim cuffed him before she cuffed the mainly unconscious associates. "Maybe I can utilize that…"

Kim smirked. "Good luck with that. I've been trying to get those sodas from Ron for years now."

"Aw, come on KP," Ron whined, "I'll never be able to pay back all those sodas you earned over the years."

Kim chuckled briefly, but then used the Kimmunicator to call Global Justice. "We stopped Lucre and obtained Mr. Smarty's agenda… although I still don't see what you would have to do with it."

"A jet will arrive soon to pick up the criminals," came the short reply, after which the connection was closed again.

Kim frowned as she pocketed the Kimmunicator. "There is something fishy going on there. I wish they just told us."

* * *

"How is Team Possible doing?" Dr. Director asked.

"Efficient," Will simply said, "They've swiped almost our entire 'low priority list,' clearing up a lot of work for us."

"Are they figuring out something already?"

"I think so, but they are not acting on it at the moment."

Dr. Director was glad that Kim was still giving them the benefit of the doubt. "Give them some of the medium-level assignments for now, that should keep them busy without too much risk of them finding out about our high-priority tasks… How are we doing on that anyway?"

Will frowned before answering. "Not too good. We did track Mahmoud, Maslov and Edward Lipsky to North Korea, but we lost track of all of them in there. We do think they might be in league with Marshal Kim Chol-Sung, but without solid evidence we cannot do anything, even enter North Korea."

Dr. Director did not look happy. "How can we call ourselves Global Justice when we still can't enter every country without signing a hundred documents… in triplicate."

* * *

"Dude, this lair is awesome, seriously!" Motor Ed exclaimed as he walked through the large base that was partly dug into the mountain. Every resemblance to a lair was missing, however, as one wouldn't even know that he was inside a mountain when looking through the base. The only clue would be the lack of windows.

"Is he always like this?" Mahmoud asked Sergey in Russian, who merely shrugged.

"He is an American. The point is that he is the one we need for this rocket."

Motor Ed frowned. "What are you talking about? Me being an American something?"

Chol-Sung, who understood Russian but was even worse with the pronunciation than Mahmoud, shook his head. "They were saying that they need your 'American expertise' to reconstruct the high-speed rocket you have built before."

No one reacted to the obvious sarcasm in the jab at the American expertise, although their reason might have varied, ranging from agreement to obliviousness.

Motor Ed stared at Chol-Sung. "You managed to get the rocket? So all you need is for me to fix it?"

He was met with confused stares.

"The Marshal's grasp of the English language may not be adequate here," Sergey explained. "What he meant was that you would be able to build the same rocket again, just like when you originally built it."

Chol-Sung briefly nodded, as that was what he meant.

"Oh…" Motor Ed looked doubtful for a moment. "You guys didn't know that I stole the original rocket? Seriously, I just modified it."

Two pairs of eyes looked at General Maslov, who looked in deep thought for a moment. "Did you enhance the performance of the rocket in some way?"

"Of course, seriously," Motor Ed scoffed, clearly insulted. "I made it able to reach its maximum speed inside the atmosphere… although actually reaching that speed would have some bad effects on the surroundings, seriously."

"Who made the original rocket?" Mahmoud inquired.

"James Possible. He's the top rocket scientist in the world," Motor Ed answered without hesitation.

Maslov nodded, and addressed his associates in Russian. "After my men arrive with the carrier, I will obtain Dr. Possible. I will make sure he will work for us if the plans for the rocket are no longer in his possession. Lipsky will make sure that the doctor won't be pulling a trick on us."

Mahmoud and Chol-Sung nodded. "Very well. We will start the building process based on the regular missile designs that will fit your carrier."

Sergey turned back to Motor Ed. "You will have to tell me everything you know about Dr. Possible."

* * *

The inter-agency meeting was buzzing with anticipation.

"We located Chol-Sung in the Kangnam mountain range," Hugh Kensington said, "we suspect that he has a base hidden somewhere in the range. We also have reports of sightings of people looking like Khomeini. No sign of Edward Lipsky or Sergey Maslov."

Istvan Deva spoke up next. "We have spotted recent activity in one of our camps called 'Camp Grizzly Bear.' Apparently, one of the submarines has taken off for a training mission. However, the camp commander is known to have ties with Maslov."

Jack Hall was the next one to speak. "I am preparing a team to locate and infiltrate Chol-Sung's base."

Solomon Leman frowned. "Do you have agents that can fit in?"

Hall grinned slightly. "Mine and your interpretation of 'infiltration' may differ somewhat."

Leman nodded. "In that case, may I offer the service of one of our top 'infiltration' agents? He performed outstandingly when 'infiltrating' a terrorist movement in Iraq, and I believe he joined forces on several occasions with your team."

Dr. Director was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable with the situation that was developing. She knew very well that their opponent was working on developing a highly dangerous nuclear missile that may be able to defeat the defense system, but she did not like the ideas that were suggested right now at all. "May I offer the assistance of Global Justice?"

Jack Hall frowned; he knew very well that Global Justice would do anything to keep matters as civil as possible, but flat out refusing them could give the wrong idea of his intentions. It would actually give the right idea, but he preferred to keep that a public secret; the politics of inter-agency cooperation was a very special form of tightrope walking.

"Do you have agents trained for this?" Solomon kindly asked, showing he was siding with Hall. "My understanding is that you generally leave terrorism and military operations to other agencies."

Betty sighed; she knew when she was losing a match. But then Katelyn Noble decided to take the other woman's side. "I agree with Mr. Leman that it would be unwise to have unprepared agents joining in. However, it would truly be a shame to put Global Justice's resources aside. May I suggest using their China base as the headquarters of our operation? That way Global Justice can oversee and provide ample information while the infiltration teams have legitimate support close by."

Jack Hall grimaced; now he was the one being outplayed. But he nodded. "Very well, that seems like a proper deal."

Leman's expression was unreadable, but he too nodded. "I think this will be a satisfying cooperation."

* * *

"General, we have project Winter Fir."

Sergey nodded in approval. "Excellent. I have sent half the men to bring the project to our new base. Chol-Sung provided men and transportation to make sure the carrier arrives without being noticed."  
"What about the others, sir?"

"They come with me. We have to make a trip to the USA."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, more is to come soon. And to those who are waiting for the sequel to 'The Road Ahead', don't worry, I'm working on that one too.


	2. Kidnap

Thanks everyone for all the reviews, I really appreciate it that you enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Slipgate _for beta-reading this chapter.

I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but _Boris Yeltsin_ gave me the idea for this story. Thanks Boris, I hope you enjoyed what I did with it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kidnap**

"Boys, are you ready?"

"Coming dad," the twin teenagers ran out of the house and jumped into the car.

"Has the construction of the new Kepler rocket already started?"

"No," their father said with a laugh, "the blueprints are not even finished yet."

"Aw, but it has been almost two years since the last one was stolen."

"And it takes time to get the funds running again. The Kepler was not something the Space Center could insure."

James kissed his wife goodbye. "See you tonight honey… still too bad that Kim couldn't come along."

Anne smiled. "I think she is perfectly fine with it. Don't be late! I'm going to make brainloaf."

"Yeah!" Jim and Tim cheered.

As she waved her husband and sons out, Mrs. Dr. Possible couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

"Well, at least this mission is a bit more interesting," Ron said as they were on the way to one of Drakken's lairs.

"It's just Drakken and Shego," Kim pointed out. "It's not like they invented a lot of new tricks after they went bad again."

Ron shrugged. "Between this or Frugal Lucre…"

"Okay, okay," Kim admitted, "this is more of a challenge… but let's get this over with quickly, okay? I have the feeling something is about to go wrong."

"That a new ability you've developed?" Ron quipped, but stopped when he noticed his girlfriend's expression.

"I'm serious Ron… but I don't think it has anything to do with Drakken or Shego."

"You think it's the GJ thing?"

"Yeah, it's just…" Kim balled her fists in frustration. "I'm going to demand what is going on right after we finished this… You know what? I'll ask Wade to begin searching already, that way they can't deceive or sidetrack us."

* * *

Dr. Director was working on some files when Will Du ran into her office.

"Do come in," she said sarcastically.

Will ignored the comment. "We have two big problems."

Dr. Director nodded to let Will continue.

"We located Maslov…"

"That's good news, right?"

Will continued undeterred. "…And he was spotted close to Middleton."

That got the message across. Dr. Director looked up in shock. "Do you think he's after James Possible? He has to be… Motor Ed stole the rocket designs from him."

"I sent as many agents as we could spare to the Middleton Space Center, the hospital and the Possible residence," Will said, "Dr. Possible is not scheduled for work today, but he is known to go to the Center on his off days… usually he takes his children on such occasions."

Betty cursed. "Do anything to prevent Maslov from entering there, understood? You are fully authorized to use lethal force."

Will blinked, but quickly composed himself. "Yes Ma'am."

"And the second problem?"

Will sighed. "Our files are being hacked. We are certain it is Wade Load's doing, but we have been unable to stop him so far without breaking off all our outgoing connections."

Betty scowled in frustration. "Why did they have to lose their patience now? If Maslov captures Dr. Possible and Kim finds out…"

Will nodded, fearing the same thing. "I'll make sure Maslov does not reach his goal."

* * *

"General, the Space Center is being secured," Antonivich said after he had returned from his observation post.

Sergey nodded. "I was wondering whether they had noticed us."

"What do we do now?"

"It depends on the action of that agency," Sergey explained. "If they try to transport Dr. Possible to a safe location, we interfere. If they just secure the perimeter, we bide our time."

Antonivich nodded. "I will make sure they cannot secretly move Dr. Possible."

* * *

"So this Maslov is a former Russian general who has struck an alliance with Mahmoud Kohmeini to build some kind of nuclear rocket?" Ron asked after he and Kim had read through what Wade managed to find before GJ had been able to lock him out of their system.

"And they need Motor Ed's help to make the rocket fast," Kim added. She looked at Wade with a frown. "Aren't those missiles fast enough as it is?"

"Normally, yes," Wade said, "but not if they want to penetrate what seems to be a space laser defense system."

"I read about that," Ron chimed in, "but I thought the system was an utter failure and just a huge waste of taxes."

"Apparently they want everyone to think that," Kim stated, "but why didn't GJ tell us anything… they even tried their best to keep us out of the loop?"

"I don't know," Wade admitted. "Maybe they tried to protect you or something. You'll have to ask them."

"Oh, we will," Kim said with a determined expression. "But first we'll finish whatever Drakken cooked up."

* * *

"They are securing the Space Center," Antonivich said, "They're not moving Dr. Possible."

"Very well. You and half of our men take position there," Sergey pointed to a location on their map. "Me and three of our men will go to the hospital and take over one of the teams. The others will stay here as backup."

Antonivich nodded. "That location will be hidden enough not to raise suspicion, but it will reveal our location."

"And they will send for reinforcement from the other locations they deployed agents," Sergey said. "Wait for our signal before you head out."

* * *

"We have located Maslov's group. We have a positive identification on his second in command. All groups, head to the Space Center and make sure they cannot escape, the coordinates are…"

After receiving the information, the four-member strong team that was assigned to guard the hospital moved to their transport to aid agents at the Space Center.

They didn't stand a chance when Sergey struck.

"Is everything going alright, agent Du?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked the agent who had partially confiscated his office to serve as a command center for the various teams.

"Yes," Will said, "we know where those Russians are hiding. It's now only a matter of apprehending them."

James had been shocked to hear that he had been targeted for a kidnapping, but now he was mainly disappointed that he couldn't show his sons the latest developments he had been creating. They had all been forced to remain in his office for as long as the threat remained.

"Sir," one of the other agents said, "the hospital group just reported in. They managed to catch Maslov's team, but the general himself is still in hiding."

"Alright. Send them here. We will lock them up in one of the bunkers." Will turned to Mr. Dr. Possible. "Those bunkers are adequate for that, right?"

"Yes, although they don't lock, so you will have to place a guard at the doors."

"That can be done." Suddenly Will frowned. "The hospital group was only four men strong. We counted at least seven in Maslov's group. How did they overwhelm them?"

The other agent shrugged. "I don't know, but they reported that their leader is wounded. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain."

* * *

It didn't take long before the agents arrived with their captives; two agents were training their weapons on the group of eight who all had their hands behind their heads. The third agent supported the leader of the group who was limping badly.

"Too bad you didn't catch Maslov himself." Will said before he turned to Mr. Dr. Possible. "Can you lead us to the bunker?"

"That won't be necessary," a voice with a Russian accent said. Before Will's bewildered eyes General Maslov, who had disguised himself as the supporting agent, stood up straight and looked at his opponent with a grin.

Before any agent could react, the 'captured' men stepped out of their circle and trained their own weapons.

Sergey stepped over and grabbed Mr. Dr. Possible as Antonivich held Will. "Dr. Possible. You are coming with us."

"I will not help you, whatever your plan is," James stated. If he feared the general, he did not show it.

Sergey merely nodded to two of his men. "Get Dr. Possible's boys. They are probably still hiding in his office. Tell them that if they don't cooperate, I will shoot their father's leg and work my way up from there."

"No…" James whispered, but there was not much he could do. Even though the general was a couple of years older, he was also in much better condition and had no trouble holding the struggling doctor.

Lev, who had posed as the team leader and spoke fluent English, turned to Sergey. "Do you want me to prepare the jet we have so kindly been given?"

Will's eyes grew wide as he got the implication. "You'll never get away with stealing our jet."

Sergey smirked. "I very much doubt you will shoot at the jet when Dr. Possible is inside, but we will lock you up nonetheless for the time being… I think I heard you mention some bunkers?"

* * *

Jim and Tim had watched the entire scene on the closed-circuit monitors. Unfortunately, GJ had placed a wide-band jam over the Space Center to prevent possible infiltration units from communicating; only their own secret frequency was allowed to get out.

However, since Jim and Tim did not know that frequency, the only thing they could do was surrender to the two soldiers that came to pick them up.

But just before Sergey's men entered the office, Jim quickly activated a small device before throwing it under the desk.

It was a part of Kim's old Kimmunicator they had liberated from her years ago and it used to be connected to the panic button. It sent out a distress signal on all frequencies. The coding of the signal was only available to Wade, but it enabled him to get help if Kim or Ron would be in serious trouble.

Of course, the nature of the device being that it literally screamed out on all frequencies meant that it was useless in a covert operation, so the twins could only use it at the very last moment. And even then they had to hope no one picked up on it but Wade.

* * *

Kim and Ron had just entered Drakken's lair when the Kimmunicator buzzed in alarm: three times short, three times long and three times short again.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim whispered, knowing full well that the young genius would only use the alarm in a very serious situation.

"It's your father… General Maslov has kidnapped him and your brothers."

"WHAT!" Kim failed to muffle her screech, so she immediately attracted the attention of several henchmen.

"Eh, KP…" Ron, who had not overheard the conversation, said in panic. "Little help here?"

Kim ignored her partner who was already running around with henchmen chasing after him. "How? Who…"

"GJ was trying to protect him," Wade said, "but Maslov managed to get past them. As far as I can see, the team is okay, but they were locked in the bunker under the Space Center."

Wade gulped as he saw Kim's expression change from worry to anger, and then to rage. "And they didn't warn us at all?" Kim's voice was eerily quiet.

Wade shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, I should have checked earlier, but…"

"No… it wasn't your fault." Kim's voice was still soft, but the fire in her eyes told a whole different story. "We'll go over to GJ and find out what happened, and then we rescue dad and the tweebs."

After Kim closed the connection, she felt her rage building again and really felt the need to punch something. Unfortunately for one of Drakken's henchmen, he had just targeted the seemingly distracted redhead as an easy prey to attack.

Her punch hit him hard enough to crack several ribs, and the uppercut that followed knocked him out for some time to come.

"Ron, we're heading out!"

"Okay KP…" Ron stood in the middle of a group of henchmen who had been unable to grab him even though they had him completely surrounded. "But what about them?"

Kim's violent strike on their colleague had stopped the henchmen for a moment, but the redhead's glare made them freeze up completely.

As the group backed away from him, Ron caught a better look at his girlfriend's eyes. And what he saw scared him, not because he couldn't really place it, but because he could; if she had been him, Kim would now be surrounded by a blue aura while the lair filled with eerie monkey screeches.

The commotion had finally drawn Drakken and Shego as well. "Kim Possible?" Drakken questioned, but one glance at the redhead sent the Doctor running away again.

Even Shego stopped in her tracks. "What happened Kimmie? Your boyfriend seems still in one piece."

"They took my dad," Kim said, her posture making it clear she wouldn't go easy if Shego decided to attack her now.

But Shego's expression changed to anger as well. "Then go get them. We'll put things on hold until you do."

Kim nodded grimly and turned away, leaving Ron standing in confusion before he shrugged and turned to follow her. There was no point in questioning Shego's motives if she did something that helped them, after all.

"Who took your dad?" Ron asked as they left the lair.

"That Russian general," Kim growled, "and GJ knew all along. And they tried to keep us out of the loop!"

"KP." Ron held her back for a moment, and almost shrank a couple of inches when he caught her glare. "You have every right to be angry. But leave the butt kicking until after they tell us everything, okay?"

* * *

After freeing themselves from the crude lock that Maslov had placed on the bunker door, Will's team sought contact with the other groups and the GJ headquarters. Will was relieved to find out that the general had been merciful and only locked the hospital team up after taking their uniforms, but he still scolded himself for not knowing their faces well enough to recognize the scam.

Now he stood in front of Dr. Director – only her fortunately, as the other agencies had already moved to the China base – and tried to explain the situation.

"He tricked us. We thought we had his whole team under surveillance. I accept all responsibility."

"That is something at least," Dr. Director growled. "It was a Trojan Horse, Will. You should have seen it."

Her intercom chimed. "Dr. Director, we have a small craft incoming at high velocity. They have Team Possible's transponder code."

The leader of Global Justice smirked despite the dire situation. "Still want to take full responsibility?"

Will suddenly looked even less sure of himself. "M-maybe they just want to report having finished their mission?"

"They would have said so. They wouldn't come here for that." Betty said. "Besides, Mr. Load already hacked all our files regarding Maslov. I highly doubt that they are still unaware."

"Should we prepare for hostilities?" the agent on the other side of the line asked. Apparently he was still connected.

Betty sighed. "We don't want them tearing down the entire headquarters to get in. Leave the door open and let's try to keep the damage as low as possible."

* * *

"I will never work for you!" Mr. Dr. Possible snapped from his seat in the Global Justice jet. "I'd rather die."

"Sure you will," Sergey drawled, "but will you prefer to watch your sons die?"

James gasped. "You are a monster."

The general shrugged. "Names don't hurt. One can't be soft to achieve a goal. If you cooperate, you and your sons get to live."

James knew full well that the chances of he or his sons surviving were slim once the project he was ordered to do was finished. But he couldn't in his right mind let Jim and Tim die in an act of patriotism. He slumped back in his seat. "Just let my boys go."

Sergey did not even bother to turn back again and face the doctor. "And lose your cooperation? You said it yourself – once your sons are away we have nothing to make you work for us."

The general grinned slightly. "Be pragmatic, wait out your chances and act upon them when you can, not before you can."

* * *

"What's the stinking sitch," Kim all but yelled when she and Ron were greeted by Dr. Director on the landing pad of the Global Justice headquarters. It had been thought wise to keep Will away from the fuming redhead for the moment.

Dr. Director considered it best to use the direct approach, as beating around the subject could very well result in physical harm. "Your father and brothers have been captured by General Maslov. As you probably already know, he is currently in league with Mahmoud Khomeini and a North Korean Marshal named Kim Chol-Sung. They have plans to create a long-range missile fast enough to move past the US laser defense system."

"We knew most of that," Kim growled, "why weren't we involved?"

Betty sighed. "These are not the usual run-of-the-mill villains. We're talking about soldiers and terrorists. Tell me, how often did you have to face criminals carrying real guns?"

"Seventeen times," Kim snapped, "and I have scars from two."

Dr. Director blinked in surprise; that had never come up in any report regarding the teen duo. But one look at Ron, who nodded grimly, told her that Kim was speaking the truth.

Noticing the surprise, Ron chimed in. "Most of those were accidental run-ins with street thugs. No detailed official records have ever been made."

Kim saw the surprise as well. "What? Do you really think lasers, regardless of size, and death traps are more benign than guns? The only thing we had going for us was that most villains preferred to watch us squirm and suffer for a while instead of outright killing us, and even that has changed over the past few years."

Ron decided to be the voice of reason. "You know we'll go after them anyway. Better let us work together and increase our chances."

Both women looked at the young man, but Kim was the first to speak. "You're right." She turned to Dr. Director. "Sorry I snapped at you, but I'll do anything to get dad and the tweebs back safe."

Betty nodded. "Then, welcome aboard. We'll be heading out to China in a couple of hours. I suggest you see your mother first before heading out."

* * *

"Kim!"

Kim didn't even have the chance to enter her home when her mother pulled her in a tight hug.

"We'll get dad and the tweebs back. I promise," Kim said, her own emotions slowly starting to soak through the shield of anger she had kept up so far.

"I know you will," Kim's mother said softly after having composed herself somewhat. "But be careful, I-I can't…"

"I will," Kim promised. Then her face hardened. "But I won't go easy on them. This is personal."

* * *

Sergey led Mr. Dr. Possible into a relatively large room that held a few computer stations and several drawing tables. "Most of the rocket systems are already in the finishing state. As far as I understand only a few things are missing in the Kepla… Kepler design Mr. Lipsky reconstructed. Your sons are in another room, if you try to sabotage the plans, they will pay the price. Am I clear?"

James nodded sullenly.

Sergey nodded. "Good. Do as you are told and you'll be allowed to leave shortly."

* * *

_**Global Justice Chinese Headquarters**_

Special agent Richard Finch was re-acquainting himself with his Mossad counterpart Josef Ben Aaron while their supervisors, Jack Hall and Solomon Leman, awaited the arrival of Dr. Director.

Richard and Josef had performed several missions together over the past fifteen years, and it had been thought best to join them again for this mission since time was very limited.

They all looked up as the GJ jet landed in the small landing zone in the corner of the training area where they all sat. Currently, the area was empty except for the task force, seeing as no one wanted to leak out more information than was absolutely necessary.

"What are they doing here?' Jack demanded as Kim and Ron stepped out of the jet behind Dr. Director. He was familiar with the world-saving duo, but that didn't mean he believed everything said about them was true.

"They took my dad and brothers," Kim snapped, "I'm going after them."

Leman, who had never met Team Possible in person before, looked somewhat apprehensive. "Is it wise to join this mission when you have emotional ties with the captives?"

"Indeed," Hall growled, "you're not coming along on this mission. I'm telling you to leave right now, and I'm telling it nicely only this once."

Kim glared back at the man. "You and what army." The fact that they would be outnumbered two to six at worst, with her opponents armed, did not seem to faze her at all.

Josef nudged Richard; time to defuse this bomb before it could explode.

They causally walked over to the others and Richard looked up at the redhead. "You're capable of shooting a gun?"

Kim nodded grimly and held out her hand. Seeing Richard hesitate and look at Jack, Josef shrugged and handed over his Desert Eagle, much to both Jack Hall's and Dr. Director's shock.

In one fluid motion, without even seeming to aim, Kim flipped the safety switch and shot three rounds at the practice target in the shooting range on the far side of the training area, at nearly twice the usual pistol shooting distance. "That good enough?"

Istvan Deva, who had a partly disassembled rifle in front of him and had been observing the discussion from a distance, not feeling the need to interfere, jumped up when he heard the gunshots. He stared at the group that stood by the Global Justice jet, and then at the practice target that had three clear bullet holes in a circle around the bull's eye.

Richard whistled in admiration as Kim flipped the safely back and handed the gun back to Josef. Jack Hall only stared in shock, much as Dr. Director.

Leman was more accepting of extraordinary feats and merely nodded. "How good are you with covert operations?"

Kim summed up a series of mission she and Ron had performed. All of them were agreed with by Dr. Director, who was suddenly feeling very weird about the teen duo. "_How did they ever do all of that in those few years… and why didn't I ever notice how much they did?"_

Solomon turned to Jack Hall. "I say they're in."

Deva, who had only heard the last part of the conversation, but got a pretty good picture of what was going on, shrugged. "I have no problem with it. My main goal is to prevent Maslov from gaining his."

Seeing the frowns that earned him, Deva explained a bit more. "General Maslov has his own plans with the missile. He wants to use it to open a thus-far secret weapons depot that will make this missile look like a firecracker."

"With a nuke?" Ron asked in shock.

Deva shrugged. "The depots are heavily armored. Unless he wants to spend months cracking it with conventional means and get the Russian army after him, he needs something with that power."

"They can't join," Hall still insisted, "even if she shoots good, there is more to this than just popping the bad guys."

Kim returned her glare to the head of the CIA. "Let's put it this way. I'm going to rescue dad, Jim and Tim whether you want me in your team or not, got that?"

Seeing he was going to be outvoted on this, Jack reluctantly conceded. "Fine, but it's your own responsibility. And if you start screwing up, I'll be the first to kick you out."

* * *

James was slowly slipping into a depression, and he couldn't do anything about it. On the one hand, he couldn't believe he was cooperating on a project that could kill millions, but he also couldn't face the idea of his sons being hurt or even dying due to his refusal to work for these terrorists.

And the worst part was that he was already pretty sure that, even if he made the rocket work, he wouldn't be set free.

He sighed as he tossed and turned on the military cot that was assigned to him. There had to be something that could be done.

* * *

It was close to midnight when Marshal Chol-Sung made a round through the station where several technicians were working on the computer that steered the missile. "Are the coordinates placed correctly?"

"Yes Marshal. And with the work Dr. Possible put in, we should be able to launch the rocket in two days."

The Marshal nodded. "Good, make sure Khomeini does not figure out we changed his coordinates."

As Chol-Sung left to his quarters, the shadows in one corner moved and Sergey stepped out with a slight grin. "Just as expected Marshal."

He then called one of his own men on his private frequency. "Did you find out all changes that Chol-Sung's people made?"

After hearing the confirmation, the general nodded. "Good. Overwrite the entry command and replace it by a link to our own coordinates. It will take them more than two days to figure that out."

In fact, Sergey was not very adept with computers, but Antonivich was knowledgeable enough to explain the basic idea, thus enabling the general to give the order in a sensible way. Sergey had always been of the opinion that a commander who gave orders he had completely no understanding of was unfit to lead, so he tried his best to know at least something of each of his subordinates' specialties.

Satisfied that he had the upper hand at the moment, Maslov turned to his own quarters. But not before making a mental note to check the input coordinates at least one more time before the rocket was launched; if he could change the coordinates, someone else could as well.

* * *

Motor Ed had lost all sense of time as he worked through the night on the fastest ride he had ever made. Even if it was a rocket and not a car, the speed of this thing would be supreme.

He took a couple of steps back and admired the design; this baby would be able to do some awesome stuff, seriously.

With the drawings he had received earlier from Dr. Possible he had been able to fine-tune the Kepler engines and apply the dorsal thrusters that helped steering the rocket.

The computer that would control the rocket was standing in another station, waiting to be put in the main body after the coordinates were put in. But Motor Ed had already hidden a small override system in the rocket body at one of the free input ports.

He had overheard the Russian soldiers talking about using the rocket to punch a hole in some kind of weapon storage, but it was such a shame to put a great rocket to waste on that.

So Ed had tuned the Kepler rockets a bit more, enabling the rocket to crack open anything it could also break when used as a kinetic weapon, and still allowing the rocket to return in one piece.

Grinning to himself, and fighting the urge to make a loud air-guitar solo, Motor Ed thought how much of a surprise it would be for his employers when the rocket would return.

Of course, he still had some worries about the weight of the section of the rocket right beneath the top. It was still empty, but Maslov had told him the load would be placed the next day.

Ed had heard something about Uranium being loaded in, but he assumed it was depleted Uranium, used to increase the weight of the rocket for its massive punch. Using a nuke to crack open a weapons depot was too bizarre, even to Motor Ed.

* * *

"We strike tomorrow night."

It was very early morning, and still dark, when the rescue team consisting of Team Possible, Global Justice, and the US and Israeli agencies surveyed the mountain that almost certainly held Chol-Sung's base.

Kim was using infrared binoculars and watched somewhat higher up the mountain. "Is it just me, or is there heat pouring out that small outcropping of rocks?"

Richard shrugged. "This used to be volcanic terrain."

"Millions of years ago," Josef pointed out, "there has been no reported activity for centuries, and most likely there has been no activity of significance for millennia."

"It could be excess heat from the rocket launch station," Dr. Director suggested.

Deva shook his head. "They'll be using a mobile launch pad. I have confirmation that Maslov's men not only took a submarine, but also one of the camouflaged mobile rocket launch pads."

"They would still need to do some testing," Ron suggested.

"Even so, the mountain rock can absorb enough heat to make a venting system redundant."

"But what about exhaust gasses?" Ron insisted. "You can't keep those inside the base."

Josef nodded. "Good point, but I doubt you can use it for entry."

"Maybe it's not a bad idea to check it out,' Jack Hall said with an unusual smile. "Even if it is a point of entry, the security will be very low because they won't expect people to climb in between rocket exhaust gasses. I'm sure Team Possible excels at entry through those means."

Even though Kim knew Jack was just attempting to get rid of them by leading them to an almost certain dead end, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of having her back down. "That's good. We'll try to enter from there."

As they returned to the GJ base to get some rest, Ron tapped on Kim's shoulder. "Are you sure about entering through there? Even if there is an entry, we'll still be facing rocket fuel exhaust."

"Which is mainly water vapor," Kim pointed out, "and the venting system will make sure most of it is cooled off long before it goes into the air. You don't want a chimney explosion there."

"But you could see the heat."

Kim shrugged. "Okay, not _that_ cooled off. There's probably only 140 or 150 degrees left. No big."

Ron wasn't sure how 'no big' that was, but he knew Kim wouldn't back down. So the best he could do was make sure that whatever she had planned was safe.

* * *

James leaned against the wall of his workstation, which was also his cell. He had just seen the rocket, and all his hopes of stalling the project had been shattered. Apparently Maslov's team had also taken some equipment from the Space Center, and clearly Motor Ed had done a lot of work on the rocket even before James had been forced to cooperate.

As it were, the rocket should be able to launch in little over twelve hours, after the fuel and the special cargo had been loaded.

Making a quick calculation, Mr. Dr. Possible knew had didn't have much more than two hours after the launch. If the goal of the rocket was reached, they would probably want to get rid of him and his sons.

The only upside had been that his demand to see Jim and Tim before he gave away the exact ratios for the special fuel mixture had been met. And the twins seemed to be okay.

The reunion had been brief, but he had been able to drop a note and a few small screwdrivers he had stolen from the rocket lab. He could only hope the boys would be able to do anything with it, but they were smart and this was all he could do.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's the second chapter down. There will be one more after this one.


	3. Fury Unleashed

Thanks everyone for all the reviews, I really appreciate it that you enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Slipgate _for beta-reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fury Unleashed**

Shortly after night fell, Kim and Ron began their ascent of he mountain. It took them the better part of two hours to arrive at the exhaust vents.

"The other team should be ready for their own entry any moment now," Kim said as she took the Kimmunicator out of her pocket and looked for messages. "We'd better see if we can enter here somewhere."

As Kim looked down into what appeared to be relatively large natural pipes, Ron checked their gear one more time. Although they had gas masks with them and a special heat retardant blanket that would help them go down the pipe safely, but wouldn't hamper them once inside the base, he was still not sure about how safe this ordeal was.

Kim noticed his hesitation. "Don't worry. We'll let the probe that Wade gave us go down first. It should also give us an idea what we will be facing."

The probe was equipped with three cameras and several temperature and gas sensors. It could be lowered over five hundred feet with the attached cable.

Just as she began lowering the probe, Kim heard the Kimmunicator chime. "Could you take that?"

Ron picked up the device and read the message from the other team that they were now approaching the base.

"Good," Kim said after Ron relayed the message to her. "I think it's safe for us to go down this pipe. We only have to watch out a bit when we pass the air pump, because it's a bit of a tight fit there."

* * *

Mr. Dr. Possible looked up when he heard the lock of the door to his workstation open. He immediately stood up when Sergey stepped in with two of his men, each of them holding one teenaged boy.

"Let us go," Jim demanded.

"Or you'll be…" Tim couldn't say more because they were roughly pushed inside the room.

"Your sons are impressive," Sergey said with a smirk, "they almost managed to get out of their cell with the materials you gave them."

James couldn't help but shoot Jim and Tim a proud smile, but it faltered when he imagined what the reason could be of Sergey walking in on them in the middle of the night. He herded his sons behind him. "At least let them go."

The Russian general waved the comment away casually. "I told you that you could live if you helped, and you helped."

Mr. Dr. Possible frowned. "You're… letting us go?"

"In a sense," Sergey said, then gestured them to step ahead of him. They couldn't refuse with three armed men surrounding them. "We are about to launch the rocket, and it is clear that several agencies are already hot on our tail, as you Americans say. I might need a shield."

James couldn't help showing a hopeful look. "They already found you, didn't they?"

Sergey smirked. "Not yet, but they are close. That was the reason we needed to be fast with the rocket."

"This isn't the way to the rocket," Mr. Dr. Possible said in wary confusion.

"It is now," Sergey simply replied.

* * *

It didn't take long before they reached a docking area where several vehicles stood parked, amongst them the stolen GJ jet. There was also a large truck with a huge trailer attached to it.

"We can't launch the rocket from inside the base," Sergey explained casually. James noticed all of Sergey's men stood around the truck, but no North Korean soldiers.

"What is going on here?" Chol-Sung demanded as he stepped into the area flanked by two of his soldiers.

Sergey scowled. "We're going to launch the rocket, as planned."

"But what about the prisoners?"

"Outside the base we'll be vulnerable. I take precautions."

"The prisoners will stay here!" More of Chol-Sung's soldiers began filling the area.

Sergey nodded to his men and spoke in Russian. "Go out like we planned. I'll contact you."

As the truck began driving away, Sergey turned to James. "It seems your chances have just diminished." Then he turned around and walked back inside the base, leaving the Possibles with Chol-Sung.

* * *

"The base is hidden, but there is a road leading up to it? What's the logic of that?" Richard asked.

Josef chuckled. "They need supplies, and this road is just a normal mountain passage. We suspect there is a hidden side-road somewhere leading up to the base, probably near one of the tunnels."

They drove in a nondescript car along the road. They had a pretty good idea where the base would roughly be, but finding the exact entrance proved to be more difficult.

"It seems we are in luck," Istvan Deva suddenly said and pointed at a large truck that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "We must be close to the side-road."

It didn't take long before they found the road.

"You will have to walk from here," Leman said. "I will return the car. Be sure to only retrieve the hostages and disable the rocket. We shouldn't risk a political disaster by openly destroying the base if we can avoid it."

* * *

Kim and Ron easily descended the exhaust pipe, and it didn't take long before they stood on the grid that held the pump. From there they could use a maintenance door to get to the rocket station.

However, when they looked down, they only saw a group of Koreans, probably soldiers.

"Where is the rocket?" Kim whispered.

Ron took a better look. "It seems it has only recently been moved. Look, you can still see the marks in the dust where something was driven."

"They took the rocket out of here for launch." Kim smacked her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?"

The soldiers, unaware of Team Possible, were chatting a bit amongst themselves. Kim did not understand much Korean, but she stiffened when she heard the English word 'Possible', which could only mean they were talking about her father.

The soldier who the question had been asked to shrugged and said something that sounded to Kim and Ron like: "Geuga jug-eu."

Kim gasped; even though she didn't really know Korean, she knew some words in many languages from encounters with a variety of international villains and criminals. That enabled her to know the word for 'die' in almost every language there was.

"What did he say?" Ron asked.

"Dad, Jim and Tim are in mortal danger," Kim said almost too loud, "we have to get to them now!"

"Sure, but… how?" Ron pointed to the soldiers below them.

Kim opened the hatch to the pump. "Give me all the knockout gas canisters you have and put on your gas mask."

* * *

Sergey paced through his quarters, biding his time. After the rocket would have hit the weapons depot, it would take quite some time before anyone would risk getting close to the blast zone. Unless they had adequate radiation suits.

And that was the only thing Sergey had not been able to obtain for the moment, but he knew how to get them.

Below the base, in a hidden natural alcove that used to be a lava channel, was a bomb shelter designed to allow a group of people to sit out a nuclear attack. The shelter also provided a dozen radiation suits that would be very useful for Sergey's next step.

Antonivich was already in the shelter with two other soldiers, preparing the suits. But they would have to wait for the right opportunity to walk out with the suits.

Sergey was used to waiting, but he didn't like sitting around doing nothing. So he calmly paced through his quarters, occasionally looking if one of his soldiers might have forgotten to take something when they left.

He only stopped his pacing when the intruder alert began to sound.

* * *

Richard, Josef and Istvan had little trouble finding the entrance to the base. Hidden from above by an overhang was an impressive docking area that stood in front of the actual entrance to the base.

"How do we enter?" Richard asked.

Josef scanned the area and made an estimate of the soldiers walking around. "It seems they have minimal personnel, but still more than we can take if we would just barge in."

Istvan checked his communication device to see if Team Possible had replied to his earlier message that they found the base. "It seems the exhaust vent worked. Team Possible reported that they were entering through there a couple of minutes ago."

"Ask them how they are doing," Josef said, "if we can hold off entering until they rescue the hostages, we can use a lot more force."

Unfortunately for everyone around, Motor Ed had been tinkering with one of the cars near the entrance. The older engine had not been able to cope with the additional stress and was a time bomb in the waiting.

The soldiers at the entrance didn't pay the Jeep much heed. It was, after all, just a normal Jeep. The only thing that might have been odd about it was that the American technician had done some work on it and now the Jeep sounded much more fearsome.

However, a small layer of condensation was forming on the inside of the bonnet. And a few drops of water slowly crawled to the connectors of the ridiculously overcharged battery.

The bridge of water increased the conductivity just enough to allow a powerful spark to shoot through the engine block, more than sufficient to start the engine.

Even though the engine was upgraded way beyond its acceptable values, this would at worst have resulted in a burned engine. However, Motor Ed had gotten the idea that if the special rocket fuel additive – used to give the rocket a bit more power – was good enough for the rocket, it would be awesome for an upgraded car, maybe even turning the Jeep into an equivalent of his monster truck.

The additive was potent, even with normal gasoline. But Motor Ed had not been able to test this yet; Sergey had called him away to help loading the rocket on the mobile launch pad before he could even screw the fuel lid back on the tank after pouring in the additive.

It took the additive-enhanced gasoline about ten seconds to reach the engine after it had self-started.

The soldiers looked at each other in confusion when the Jeep suddenly started, and it turned to worry when the car began to roar and even shake on its wheels as if a beast was inside trying to get out. Before they could react, all cylinders blew out straight through the bonnet and the car began to burn.

In a reflex, thinking that the car had just been shot at, one of the soldiers yelled, "Intruders!" The panic spread, mainly because they couldn't see any intruders, but if anyone could hit the car, they could also hit them.

* * *

Kim and Ron had just stepped out ofthe maintenance door and between the now sleeping men – most of them turned out to be technicians after all – when the intruder alarm sounded.

"I didn't do anything!" Ron cried out.

Kim frowned and picked the Kimmunicator from her pocket. "The others are still outside, they just asked if we could handle here."

"Then, who…" Ron started, but couldn't finish when Kim dragged him along.

"We have to save dad and the tweebs before they do something to them!"

* * *

Just as surprised as the Korean soldiers, Richard, Josef and Istvan though they had been spotted and began returning the sporadic fire that had been aimed in their general direction, convincing their opponents even more that an assault on the base was in effect.

The Korean soldiers, clearly not experienced, were all running for cover in a panicked dash, making it easy for their attackers to move forward and get a better position.

But then the car, which was still burning like a bonfire, exploded when the fire reached into the fuel tank.

"Are you okay?" Josef asked. Both Richard and Istvan nodded.

"It seems the explosion damaged the doors and wrenched them shut." the Russian observed. "We can't get in that way."

"Neither can those soldiers," Richard said, "that should make the job that much easier for Team Possible."

* * *

Kim and Ron made quick progress through the base. Most of the soldiers had been outside or in the rocket station and almost all remaining technicians were hiding in their offices, not even thinking of being a hero.

Eventually, they almost ran into one technician who hurried through the hallway in search of a hiding spot, enticed by the alarm and the idea that a whole army was waiting outside.

When he spotted the teenagers, he shot one look at the guns they carried – which were still holstered, but Dr. Director had insisted they carried a weapon if they wanted to infiltrate the base – and began to beg for mercy in Korean.

"Where are the hostages?" Kim demanded.

Happy to help, as long as it saved his life, the technician pointed to another hallway somewhat further ahead. "At the end of that hallway, second to last door to the right," he said in thickly-accented English.

He thanked the heavens when the couple ran off again, leaving him in relative safety.

* * *

Chol-Sung was very unhappy; his base was under attack and all he had were a bunch of lousy soldiers, the best of what he could grab without anyone noticing his plans. Sergey's soldiers had left with the rocket, and the general himself had shown no indication of helping in the fight. The American may or may not be helping his side, but it was as likely that Motor Ed was just busy destroying more equipment. And Mahmoud was perfectly happy to observe the chaos from the quarters higher up in the base, a place Chol-Sung now considered a lot safer than his current location.

But he was stuck here now; he couldn't move three hostages by himself without great risk, and the invaders apparently already managed to infiltrate the base.

Then, his radio chimed and one of Sergey's soldiers announced that the rocket was launched. The Marshal faintly heard a confirmation coming from both Sergey and Mahmoud as well, but he ignored that. Now everyone would pay.

Even if he wouldn't make it, his goal was met, and he would show those invaders.

Chol-Sung turned to his hostages. "It seems the rocket has been launched."

"So you'll let us go?" James asked hopefully, looking at his sons who were tied up to a couple of chairs.

"No." the Marshal smiled a wicked grin. "You know too much about the plans, and I won't let the Americans rescue you." Seemingly without any concern, he pulled his gun out of the holster on his belt and turned to Jim and Tim.

"NO!" James sprinted over to Chol-Sung, but he didn't stand a chance against the combat-experienced soldier. The Marshal easily flipped him over his shoulder, landing him in a heap in front of Jim and Tim.

"Dad…" Jim whispered.

"…Are you okay?" Tim added in the same soft voice.

"I'm fine." James got up and stood protectively in front of his sons. "If you want to kill, kill me, but leave my sons out of this."

"I could do that." Chol-Sung smirked as he aimed the gun at Jim's head. "But what would be the satisfaction of that?"

With a ferocious cry, James attacked the man once again, this time scoring a hit before he was stomped in the stomach and stumbled back.

Chol-Sung rubbed his cheek where James' fist had connected. "You shouldn't have done that… I'll let you watch as I slowly shoot the life out of your sons."

Too weak to stand up again, James could only softly whisper, "No… please…"

The sound of a gun firing thundered through the room. Mr. Dr. Possible couldn't even watch; the absence of a cry could only mean one thing.

* * *

But then Chol-Sung howled in pain as he clutched the mess of flesh that used to be his hand. His precious Daewoo DP-51 pistol, once taken from the dead hands of an enemy, lay on the ground; bent into a slug of metal and blood.

As James took his eyes from the remains of the gun and looked at the door, he saw it open with a silhouette standing in the doorframe. The few things he could make out were the still-smoking Magnum .45 pistol, a corona-like mane of hair and a pair of green eyes that seemed to glow in the shadows on the silhouette's face.

Kim stepped through the doorframe, her gun still aimed at Chol-Sung. "You can shoot me, step on me, crush me and even kill me, but you. Stay. Away. From my family!" As she shouted the last words James was almost sure that his daughter would shoot Chol-Sung on the spot, but she seemed to regain control of herself, even though the gun remained aimed unwaveringly at the Marshal.

Chol-Sung, on the other hand, could only gape at the young woman. "You shot at me? You SHOT at me?" His mind didn't seem to catch on to the idea that someone, not to mention a girl, would ever dare to do that.

As Kim walked into the room and ran over to her father and brothers, Ron took her previous position and trained his own weapon at the Marshal. And even though his aim may not have been as great as Kim's, the look in his eyes made it clear that if the Marshal tried anything against Kim or her family, Ron would not hesitate to take him out.

"Are you okay dad?" Kim asked as she hugged her father, tears of relief running over her cheeks. She helped him up and together they freed Jim and Tim.

"The rocket has been launched," Mr. Dr. Possible said, "we have to stop it somehow."

Chol-Sung grinned despite the pain he obviously was in. "You are too late. South Korea will fall."

Kim was already contacting Wade, Global Justice and the other team, and quickly briefed them on the new situation.

"The rocket is not going for South Korea," Wade said, "if that were the case, it should already have arrived."

"We can't locate it anywhere," Dr. Director added, "you have to find Khomeini. He knows where the rocket will hit."

Chol-Sung was utterly confused when he heard the message as well. "That can't be… Maslov betrayed us!"

"The weapons depot!" Deva called out. He and the other agents had taken better cover and could talk freely as their opponents still cowered in their own shelter. "Check for rocket sightings in the direction of Russia."

"We'll try to locate Maslov or Mahmoud," Kim said. Then she and Ron applied an emergency bandage to Chol-Sung's devastated hand and tied him to one of the chairs. "You sit here until we get back. Don't struggle too much or your hand will start bleeding again."

* * *

Making use of the interconnection between Wade and Team Possible, Richard asked the young genius for some intel on getting in via another way. It took Wade – with the help of the information he had gathered when Kim and Ron were inside the base – just over a minute to find an emergency exit a few hundred yards back the way they had come in.

Istvan, Richard and Josef quickly made their way to the exit and busted open the hidden door. "We should have found this one sooner."

"We should have known what that truck was," Istvan lamented, "but maybe we can stop the rocket from here." But the doubt in his voice was obvious.

* * *

"Today justice will be served on the infidels," Mahmoud spoke to himself as he looked out over the mountain range from the highest part of the base.

"Yeah, we will crack that depot open, load up on fuel and go for seconds, seriously."

"Must you always say that?" Mahmoud's irritation with the American had grown each day, and the fact that the large blond-haired man dared to walk up to him here made him consider shooting Motor Ed.

"Of course," Ed said, oblivious to the rising ire of the man in front of him. "It's a way of speech."

"_He is no longer useful. No one will care._" Mahmoud was about to pull out his gun when Motor Ed's words caught up to him. "The depot?"

"Yeah…" Motor Ed frowned. "That's what the Russian guy wanted to hit, right? But don't worry; we can use the rocket again. Instead of slamming open the depot, I reworked it so it will burn open the bunker and then return here. Awesome, huh?"

"WHAT?" several voices cried out all at once.

* * *

Alerted by Wade that the other team got in as well, Kim and Ron soon met up with Richard, Josef and Istvan. The three agents nodded at Mr. Dr. Possible and his sons. "Glad that you made it out safely, but now we have to catch Kohmeini or Maslov."

"Or Motor Ed," Mr. Dr. Possible said. "He did a lot of work on the rocket. He may know how to communicate with it."

They ran up to the top of the base, and got to the top room just in time to hear Motor Ed's last words.

"You sent a thermonuclear rocket on a return trip to this base?" Ron cried out in disbelief.

"Not exactly to the base, I hope," Istvan added.

Motor Ed turned around and looked in confusion at the newcomers. "What do you mean, nuclear? They just punch through the bunker base, right?"

"You ruined everything!" Mahmoud cried out in range. "The rocket was destined to destroy Washington!"

He pulled out his gun, but Josef was faster and shot the man. The Israeli army had no mercy for terrorists.

Richard pulled out his own weapon and aimed at Motor Ed. "You are under arrest for assisting with crimes against humanity and cooperation with the kidnapping of US citizens."

"Uhm, guys… nuclear rocket coming this way," Ron said urgently.

Kim turned to Motor Ed. "Where did you set the rocket to go?"

"Relax Red, seriously," Motor Ed had decided not to take his chances against the armed group surrounding him. "I've set it to land vertically on the side road. It's safe, seriously."

Kim looked at the Kimmunicator screen she had activated earlier. "You got that Wade?"

The tech genius nodded. "The rocket should be over Russia right now. I still suggest evacuating the base though."

* * *

The missile, small for a rocket but equipped with powerful Kepler engines, made it to Russia in record time. The advanced GPS easily found the coordinates that Sergey had put in and started the protocol that Motor Ed had designed.

Using its side thrusters to steer, it prepared for a vertical landing. But as the rocket hung above the ground, it began taking off again.

This close to the ground, and with no heat protection, the fire from the rockets easily burned through the soil and into the ceiling of the bunker that held the weapon depot. Moments later, it was through that as well.

Having fulfilled its task – Motor Ed had done a spectacular job of calculating the power needed to burn through the bunker – the rocket applied more power to the boosters and lifted further off the ground again while it took out the last of the bunker ceiling and prepared for its next task.

At this point, the onboard computer encountered a small problem; it was facing the command to return to the base, but also a partially overwritten command to pass over Washington (the coordinates for Washington, that is – the computer couldn't care less what it exactly flew over).

Deciding to obey both commands by making a detour over Washington, the rocket set off to US soil.

* * *

"Thank you Sergey," Istvan Deva grinned widely when he heard Wade's latest report. Not only was the location of the weapons depot now revealed, but there was no radiation risk at all and his agency could just walk in, way before Sergey's soldiers could arrive at the scene. If the missile had actually struck, he would have also known about the location, but it would have taken him a much longer time to assemble sufficient gear.

The overall consensus was a little less optimistic though as the latest spotting had seen the rocket on the way to America.

Flying much faster than any defense system could cope with, it took the missile only a short while to make a pass over Washington.

After it had matched its coordinates, and oblivious to the brief panic it had caused, the rocket steered away and followed its next command.

Although there were some lines about another set of coordinates, the computer could not make sense of those, so it chose to ignore that command line and head back to base.

However, Motor Ed had not taken the detour into account and had not equipped the computer with a fuel meter. So the missile flew back at full power with a nearly empty tank, convinced that it could just go back and land.

* * *

"We had a rocket sighting over Washington, but now the rocket is returning to the base." Wade reported, sounding confused. "How did you program that thing?"

Mr. Dr. Possible, on the other hand, had been doing some calculations. "It will run out of fuel before it arrives at he base. Best case scenario is that it will crash into the base."

"Then what's worst?" Ron asked as they ran back down the now deserted base; apparently the soldiers and technicians had decided to flee wherever they could, and even Chol-Sung was missing.

"It can also crash in an inhabited region," Kim said, "either way, we have to get out of here."

When they arrived at the entrance of the base, they noticed all vehicles were gone with the exception of the GJ jet.

"Anyone capable of flying that?" Kim asked.

Istvan nodded. "I have some experience. It may be a bumpy ride though."

* * *

The missile sped back to the base, the Kepler rockets roaring. The onboard computer made a few slight corrections to aim for the section of the base where it was set to land and readied the Kepler rockets to reverse thrust and slow the missile for the landing.

The boosters sputtered for a moment and then died, completely dry of fuel, effectively turning the rocket into a partially guided ballistic missile headed straight for the base.

The computer, noticing the deceleration, tried in vain to fire the rockets again, but then it was already too late.

* * *

In the top room of the base, Mahmoud slowly regained consciousness. The Kevlar armor he wore under his robes had just barely protected him from the round from Josef's Desert Eagle. In their hurry to get out of the base, the agents had never checked him for a pulse.

"_It is not over yet_," he thought as he tried to get up. But then the base shook and everything turned white.

Inside the Global Justice jet, at a safe distance, the occupants of the jet could see the missile plunge into the base and bore itself deep in the mountain before exploding.

Even though the mountain held the blast surprisingly well, a pillar of dust and debris spouted out from the top of the base.

"That might leave some afterglow," Richard commented dryly.

But Kim gasped. "The soldiers we left knocked out…"

Wade, after overhearing the conversation, quickly pulled up some data. "According to the last recording in the rocket station, about five minutes before the rocket hit, no one was laying around there. But I don't know if they evacuated the base."

Wade had managed to set the base on an evacuation alert to prompt any stragglers to get out of there before the rocket hit, but he couldn't be sure if everyone actually managed to get out in time.

Kim took a shivering breath, the reality of the sitch suddenly enveloping her fully. But then she felt Ron's hand on her shoulder.

"They would all have been dead if we hadn't infiltrated the base."

Motor Ed was very quiet as well. "They used an actual nuke…"

Richard frowned. "What else did you expect from terrorists? Don't tell me you're actually as dumb as you look."

Such an insult would normally have set Motor Ed off, but this time the big man remained silent and just stared ahead.

* * *

With Mr. Dr. Possible and his sons in safety, and the rocket out of the equation, the interagency cooperation quickly and quietly disbanded and Ron, Kim, Jim, Tim and their father were flown back in the same plane that took Richard, Jack Hall, and their prisoner, Motor Ed.

Jack Hall had had some trouble admitting that Team Possible had done a good job, but there was no way around it, much to the amusement of Dr. Director, Kim noted.

"What do you think happened with Chol-Sung or Maslov?" Ron asked.

Kim shrugged. "I don't know. I hope I never have to face them again."

"Maslov may have made it out," Dr. Director said, "but I doubt that Chol-Sung was able to go very far with his hand like that. Then again, he is a driven man."

* * *

_**North Korean Base, two days after the rocket strike:**_

Since the mountain had not yielded to the explosion, the base had taken the brunt of the explosion and was completely devastated. The fires that had raged for a while were gone and the North Korean government, not willing to attract more attention than it already had, had chosen to ignore the explosion and brush it off as a test shooting. They pretended the base never existed. Those who had escaped the base wisely kept their mouths shut.

Most of the radiation stayed inside the mountain rock, rendering the remains of the base highly radioactive but the surroundings relatively unharmed.

* * *

Suddenly, in the lower regions of the base, some rubble moved and a thick steel hatch slowly opened.

Four men stepped out in radiation suits; a fifth man, also in a radiation suit, stumbled out a moment later.

The last man out leaned heavily on one of the others as they walked away from the mountain. It didn't take long before a truck drove up next to them and they stepped in.

"I want them all dead!" Marshal Chol-Sung declared with a furious look in his eyes when it was finally safe to discard the radiation suits. "Except the girl. I want her alive, and to suffer the loss of both hands before I destroy her."

Sergey smirked; he was too much of a pragmatist to hold a grudge. And he had suffered the least of their little troupe. With Khomeini dead and Chol-Sung maimed, the only thing Sergey had lost was the secret of the weapons depot. There was always the chance that he could still obtain some of the weapons. And there were more weapons still hidden.

He had already received his payment from Khomeini, and Chol-Sung seemed too furious to even remember his tinkering with the rocket, so for the general the whole ordeal had actually still turned out profitable, if only slightly.

Then again, more money was always welcome; he needed more if he wanted to put his hands on the weapons of the depot, or any other depot, and chasing down Kim Possible and whoever had helped her would be interesting.

The general turned to Chol-Sung with a grin on his face. "I think we can make an arrangement."

END

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this story. There may be a sequel some day, but I have no ideas for that as of yet.


End file.
